Love of an alchemist
by Stray-chan
Summary: Homunculus goes to the past and kidnaps young Eike erm I mean Wolfgang to spend a bit time with him... Hom/Eike Warning: Yaoi in later chapters! Don't like, don't read. My first fanfiction. For more information, visit my profile Reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

Ice Cream is love

by Stray-chan

Disclaimer: I don't own Shadow of Destiny. Konami does.

Eike sat in the Cafe Sonne, waiting for his jumbo ice cream mix with fresh strawberries and pieces of chocolate.

When the waitress finally turned up with his ice cream, Eike's green eyes glowed with happiness.

„Ice Cweam!" shrieked the blond three year old.

As soon as the food touched the red table, the infant buried his cheerfull face in sweet vanilla ice cream. The waitress cooed at him:

„Oh, what a cute little boy."

After five minutes, the ice cream was no more and little Eike licked his lips to get the rest of the ice cream into his tiny mouth. When he was finished ,the little boy began to giggle.

„I love Ice Cweam!" he shouted grinning.

Then he turned to the thin dark brown haired man on whose lap he sat. He wore a completly black attire and black sunglasses to hide his unnaturally bright ruby-like eyes.

„And I love you also, uncle Hom-chan!" the infant told him while hugging him slightly, as if the little boy knew that the person he hugged was fragile.

Even without his eyes being shown, one could see Homunculus' content expression.

„I love you too, Wolfgang."

_'If I can't be with you later, I'll just have some happy memories with you._

_And even though you will forget, I will not._

_Never.'_

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Snowy days are love

by Stray-chan

Same disclaimer as in the last chapter. Still don't own the game.

Little Eike played with the snow on the ground. And really, there was loads of it. So much that he actually tried to build another version of himself.

That did not quite work as he thought it would and the Snow-Eike actually looked more like some kind of banana with a carrot somewhere in the middle.

Disappointed with his work, he sat down and pouted.

„I'll never be able to build something with snow", he sighed and looked around.

Yeah, there, not so far away sat Homunculus, reading the newspaper with what Eike suspected to be completely bored eyes that said something along the lines of „stupid and unnecessary".

He was used to that.

While Homunculus tried to respect mankind more (honestly, he did. No lie) and started reading and looking at the things that it produced, it seemed that all things he somehow found were more of a waste of his time.

And just because he had much more of it than most do, that did not mean it lost it's worth to him.

Noticing that his „uncle" was distracted, Eike made a little ball with the snow of his very special master piece, smirking.

Slowly he tiptoed to him and-!

„Eike. Please put that down."

„... Aww... But..."

„No buts."

„Alright."

Eike threw the ball against a tree.

„What did that tree do to you?"

„Nothing."

Homunculus sighed. Raising a child was not something he had ever thought of before meeting that boy.

„Next time, I would appreciate it if you just dropped it."

„Okay."

„Come", the dark haired one said, taking the hand of the child in front of him. How much he had grown by now... And he was just five... No wonder he would be bigger than him later.

„Where are we going?", came the question from the little green-eyed kid.

„... We're getting some hot chocolate."

„Yay!"

_'Time runs by fast and even I cannot stop it. It really is a shame._

_I'll just have to make most of it.'_

Thanks for the reviews! It makes me happy to know that others enjoy what I'm writing. ^^ I really appreciate the feedback and I hope that I'll get more from you guys in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuddling is love

by Stray-chan

"Why, Wolfgang, pray tell, do you insist that we stop about every five seconds?"

"There's a brown kitty!", came the excited reply, followed by awed gasps as said kitty rubbed its head against one of the boy's legs.

Homunculus stared at the kitten, not in the least impressed.

The kitten stared right back.

Wolfgang stared at both of them. And giggled so loud, that the feline got scared and hid under one of the benches close by.

"The kitty is just like you, uncle Hom-chan!", was the only thing the older of them somehow managed to understand. He just raised one eyebrow, walked over to the bench under which the creature still sat, got down on his knees and looked at it.

Redish eyes glared back.

"I must say the resemblence is... unnerving."

"Can I keep it, please?"

Oh, Homunculus knew this was coming. But he also knew that if he denied this, the boy wouldn't drop the topic for time worth five centuries. So, he did the thing a grown-up should.

"Fine. As long as you take care of it and as long as it leaves me alone."

"Oh, I promise!", squeaked the blond happily, "I'll wash it, and feed it, and..."

_'I suppose I could never really be entirely strict with you. But what does it matter? Our time is fading fast, too precious to waste.'_

"You furry little devil, don't you dare to come closer with these claws of yours!"

* * *

I am so sorry! I didn't want to leave it at this point, however, my life changed drastically and there are a lot of things going on. It's very late, but here you go.

Thank you very much for reviewing, I appreciate it more than you will ever know.


End file.
